


Besándose

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick y Jason tratan de ser buenos padres, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —¿Hm?—Vamos a estar ahí para apoyarlo.—Esto de ser padre a veces me aterra.—A mí igual. Pero lo estamos haciendo bien, Pretty Bird.





	Besándose

—¿Todo bien? —Asintió haciéndose camino a la cama; Jason ya estaba allí, leyendo un tomo de quien sabe qué, realmente no le interesaba. Estaba cansado. Y le alegraba saber que podía tomar un breve descanso por ese día.

—Por fin se durmió.

—Es bastante enérgico cuando quiere jugar. —Asintió metiéndose entre las sabanas y buscando acurrucarse al lado del menor.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijo el pediatra hoy. —Vio cómo su pareja dejaba el libro a un lado y se acomodaba sobre la cama cual largo era.

—¿Sí? —Asintió — ¿Sobre qué? ¿Su alimentación? ¿Vacunas?

—Ya sabes, su problema para decir más cosas aparte de 'adi o 'ada.

—Oh. —Sonrió cuando el más alto lo atrajo a su pecho y beso su frente con cariño —Bueno, no es nuestra culpa el ser primerizos. Y de asustarnos porque no diga más, además de gagueos.

—Jay.

—¿Hm?

—¿Y si Thomas no habla después de los dos años?

—Va a hacerlo. Ya escuchaste al tipo hoy; podemos incentivarlo. Le gustan los cuentos y podríamos hablarle más seguido, no siempre como un retrasado. —Le pellizco la cadera — _¡Au!_

—Te lo mereces. Solo le consiento.

—Lo sé Dickie, lo sé. —Elevó una de sus cejas para verlo a los ojos —Mira, va a poder hablar. Recuerda que con Cassandra nos pasó igual. Yo creía que era muda.

—Todos. Hasta que hablo. —Mordió su labio — ¿Tal vez sí nos reunimos todos?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la gran mano acariciar los cabellos en su nuca.

—Hacer una parrillada en la mansión. Ya sabes, pronto cumplirá años Alf.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado.

—Tal vez sí hacemos que conviva con más personas y le hablen directamente...

—Y niños de su edad.

—Aun no es tiempo para una guardería.

—Lo sé. Solo... vayamos lento. Tiene un año y cuatro meses, tenemos tiempo para ayudarle. Y si no pasa.

—¿Hm?

—Vamos a estar ahí para apoyarlo.

—Esto de ser padre a veces me aterra.

—A mí igual. Pero lo estamos haciendo bien, Pretty Bird. —Sonrió al apodo e inclino su cabeza para besar los labios ajenos.

—Te amo, Jaybird.

El azabache contrario sonrío amplio, regresándole el beso, de una manera más larga y vehemente, que le hizo buscar aire cuando se separaron —Y yo a ti, Dickie.

Con un último beso, apagaron la linterna de su cuarto y se fueron a dormir.


End file.
